dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dante Cristaldi
Dante Cristaldi, 'or by his alias '"Antonio Redgrave", is one of the male protagonists of future fan fiction, "King of the Sky". He is a well-known bounty hunter and mercenary in the both supernatural and human world. He is known for his swordsmanship by cutting down hundreds of criminals with armed weapons. He is also the exclusive contracted bounty hunter to Grauzauberer of the Magician Association. Secretly, he is the son of Azazel, the Governor General of Grigori, and Luciana Cristaldi, the daughter of Ewald Cristaldi, the Cardinal Deacon of the Vatican. Appearance: Dante is a tall, lean, but toned-muscle young man with black hair down to his chin and brown eyes. In his usual attires, he wears a long sleeveless, white coat that goes down to his middle calf, the coat also has a hood and on the back there is a symbol of black cross with thorns surrounding it. He doesn't usually wear a shirt underneath his coat because he zipped the coat. He also wears a pair of black pants that look like they are made up of straps and buckles, and he has a pair of gloves made of the same material as his pants. He also wears a cross-shaped necklace with a red gem in the middle given by his deceased mother as a memento. Personality: Dante is generally regarded as a cold person by many because everyone disregard him as a bounty hunter. But in actuality, he is protective, loyal, and refuses to quit, wishing to see his job through. He can be hot-headed, especially if the people he cares about are involved, which results him to be stubborn, and misguided. He also dislikes being in someones debt. Due to her mother's teachings, he has strong values and principalities he holds close to him, making himself distinguished from other Exorcists. Another personality trait he exhibits is his hatred against the churches, and angels because of what happened to his mother, and was being used or manipulated by the people he thought he could trust, causing him to driven by revenge and will do anything to get it. Noah noted that the only ones Dante tolerates among all of the exorcists is his grandfather and his mother, Vasco Strada and Isabella Ṡalinnis, Griselda Quarta, Dulio Gesualdo, and Alisha Al-Rahman. He also exhibits a battle-maniac trait, as he enjoys a good fighting and challenge and refuses to quit or not get back up after being knocked down. History: Since his childhood, Dante was raised by his mother, Luciana Cristaldi, a former warrior from the Vatican Church under her father, Ewald Cristaldi where she find out she was pregnant with him. Shortly after he was born under the watch of his mother, they lived together in a small house that was located on the far countryside of Italy in a small river town. During this time, Vasco Strada, Noah's grandfather and one of Luciana's mentor founded about the truth and finding them in their house. While Dante was sleeping, he would hear the conversation between his mother and Vasco, which it was hiding the truth about the pregnancy and leaving the church before telling. After a long conversation, Vasco would come to train the young Dante for his protection, in which Luciana begrudgingly accepted under the condition that he would never become an Exorcist for the Vatican. Over time, he would train in the swordsmanship by Vasco's tutelage. After his training, he would ask his mother about his father, whom she had always told her both good and bad stories about what his father was like. Though she never told her about her days as an Exorcist nor about his father being a Fallen Angel. One day, when he was coming back from school, at the age of eleven, he came back and found their house slowly burning after being attacked by group of Exorcists. As he was running into the house, he found his mother was holding her own against the Exorcists, while she was also fatally injured by one of their attacks. Shocked by his mother's injuries, young Dante snapped in rage, taking the long sword next to the doorstep and heading straight into the midst to rescue his mother. As the Exorcists thought he was an easy kill, Dante swing his large sword fast enough to slaughter the group. After slaughtering the group, he left one alive to tell who sent them to kill, revealing that it was Ewald Cristaldi, his own grandfather to kill them. In a moment of rage, he swung down his sword, cleaving the survivor's head in half. He goes to his mother who was dying from her injuries. Despite her injuries, she was still smiling since she was able to protect his son, and later Vasco Strada walked into the house. After seeing him, his mother smiled and asked him to look after his son just like they promised to one another. With her dying breaths, she told Dante about her origins as a former Exorcist and his father being a Fallen Angel. In her final moments, she told him to live strong and be happy and Vasco Strada and his family would take care of him from now on, with Dante nods his head while continuously shed tears . With her passing, Dante broke down and cries out in sadness. After burying his mother in a nearby forest with flowers surrounded with carved gravestone. Before his traveling to Ireland, he swore in front of his mother's grave that he will find justice in her death by possessing the strength to face down and judge his grandfather someday. Dante would began to travel to Ireland with Vasco Strada to live with his family. After for some time, he would met his long-life friend, Noah Ṡalinnis, Vasco Strada's grandson. In their time, they would often go out on a nearby town's forest to play parkour tag on each other, playing video games, and prank the local kids and neighbors from time to time. Over time, they became the best of friends. During this time, he would ask Vasco Strada on helping him to enter the Vatican despite his mother's wishes, in which Vasco reluctantly helped in order to enclose his hatred, but soon figure out that it was a wrong choice to make. In the age of 13, he would come to Vatican as "Antonio Redgrave" to enter as Exorcist in order to get closer to his grandfather and target. After about 3 years of training under the mentorship of Griselda Quarta, he would rose to become one of the top exorcists alongside Dulio Gesualdo and Siegfried among the male youths. After the moment, he would make his move. In order to do so, he broken into the Vatican's storage house and steal Joyeuse, the personal sword of Holy Roman Emperor Charlemagne. After slaughtering his way to the room of Ewald Cristaldi and met the man himself. He and Ewald would share a few moments of conversation, revealing the truth about Dante's origin as his grandson and Luciana's son, where Ewald was shocked but turned seriously on killing him, believing that her mother made the wrong choice of siding with evil, bringing abomination into the world by revealing his Fallen Angel father and mockingly believed that it was the right choice to eliminate the seed of evil from the world under the name of god. In his raging moment, he was hell-benting on killing his own grandfather. After a few moments of fighting, other Exorcists would come into the room. Dante felt danger as he was running away from the Vatican before setting up the charge bombs within. From then on, he became of the most wanted man on the Church's list. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Natural-Born Holy Sword Wielder: Due to his Human heritage, Dante is an exceptional natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield Joyeuse, the personal sword of Holy Roman Emperor Charlemagne. Immense Strength: Due to his Fallen Angel heritage, Dante is shown considerable physical prowess among the exorcist where he was able to swing Joyeuse, the personal sword of Holy Roman Emperor Charlemagne, which it said that it requires a 6 veteran exorcists to lift the sword. In fact, before his eventual excommunication, Dante is widely viewed to be one of the top exorcists among the youth, where he was on par with Dulio Gesualdo, Siegfried, and Alisha Al-Rahman, all top exorcists whom are called genius and strongest. A testament to his strength. Immense Light-Based Weapons: Due to his Fallen Angel heritage, Dante shown that he self-taught himself on how to create and utilize his light-based powers considerably. Although he never shown his light-based powers to any exorcists, but Dulio Gesualdo, Alisha Al-Rahman and Noah Ṡalinnis noted that his self-taught light-based powers is a force to be reckon with. Master Swordsman: Dante is a master swordsman due to his training with his Vasco Strada, an incredible master swordsman. It is said that he was among the top sword fighters within the Church, where he is on par with Siegfried, the Demon Sword User of Orthodox Church, and Arthur Pendragon, the strongest Holy Sword User of Caliburn, the Sword in the Stone. A testament to his sword skills. Immense Exorcist Skills: Before his eventual excommunication, he was considered as one of the top exorcists alongside Dulio Gesualdo, Siegfried, and Alisha Al-Rahman, who are capable of slaying High-Class Devils relying on their own skills. Immense Speed: Dante is shown to be extremely fast due to his training as an exorcist, able to catch High-Class Devils and Fallen Angels by surprise. Flight: Being a Half-Fallen Angel, Dante can fly using his ten black Fallen Angel wings. Equipment: '''Joyeuse: '''Dante's primary weapon. It is a large, uniquely-shaped rectangular sword with a double edged blade adorned with a cross facing downward, and the blade is split into two different colors, the sharp part is silver and the opposite is a dark green moss. Due to its same materials forged along with Durandal, it has an immense aura and unique that it responds to the user. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * The inspiration on creation of Dante was inspired from the author's interested in Noah's childhood friends. After looking at the light novels of High School DxD and Slash/Dog series, the author believed that it would be awesome if there were introduction of characters that could interact with Noah to make the fanfic truly unique and original to focus on the OC's story, not the Three Factions and its related characters heavily...since there are way too many common fanfic focusing on OC's background from Three Factions mainly.... * Dante's appearance and personality is based off of Huya Requiem, one of the male characters from famous manhwa series, Jackals. * Dante's abilities is based off of Huya Requiem, one of the male characters from famous manhwa series, Jackals. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:King of the Sky